Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever
Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever is the 6th book of the Diary of a Wimpy Kid series. The book was released on November 15, 2011. Manny Heffley is the main antagonist. The cover of this book shows Greg staring outside the front window in his house at a large amount of snow, with Manny next to him. http://www.mandagroup.com/2011/05/wimpy-kid-6-announced/ Major Characters *Greg Heffley (Main Character) *Manny Heffley (Main Antagonist) *Rowley Jefferson *Rodrick Heffley *Susan Heffley *Frank Heffley *Alfrendo Synopsis November Worrying about the holidays, Greg writes in his journal that he has to change his behavior to not get bad presents. He then complains about a toy Mom brought out, Santa's Scout. To Greg, the toy doesn't let him repeat any of his usual antics to find out what his presents are. The next day, while putting up the Christmas tree, Manny throws a huge tantrum when he finds out that they were decorating without him. Greg then recalls how before Thanksgiving Break, his school had a contest to create posters in order to get rid of bullying. This makes Greg remember how he and Rowley were chased with a stick by Nasty Pants, but find out he's only five to Dad's disappointment. Greg can't help but notice how adults are getting crazy with safety after noting that the school took away all of the playground equipment and Manny wearing bicycle helmets to his peewee soccer game. Greg decides to create his Christmas wish list as to not repeat what happened a few years ago. Since he didn't write a wish list, Mom got him a doll named Alfrendo. He soon grew to love the doll, but misplaced it so he developed a fear that the doll will return to extract his revenge. Missing the feeling he had taking care of Alfrendo, Greg turns to Net Kritterz to fill the hole. However, he grows to addicted so Mom makes him invite Rowley over. Spotting the two playing video games, Mom tells them to do something else and has them played Wacky Sentences, but they get in a fight over the spelling of volleyball. They then play Hide-and-Seek but Greg finds Rowley easily so he decides to spend time to himself by commiting a dare. Rowley backs out, and the rest of the night is argument free. Rowley accompanies the Heffleys to church,as Rowley doesn't frequently visits church he doesn't knows the rules their and gave a wet kiss to a woman instead of hand-shaking and thought that peace be with you was actually the vegatable Peas be with you,the family was happy when they dropped him back. December Greg tries to ask Mom to loan him money, but she makes him shovel his neighbors' driveways the next day. Greg finds a customer, but turns his driveway into ice after melting the snow with water and spends twenty bucks on rock salt to melt his driveway. Dad reminds Greg about an incident with a Student of the Week bumper sticker and tells him he has to have better judgment. Instead of going to church, the Heffleys head to the Giving Tree where Greg places a note requesting cash. The school starts telling students to eat healthier as a way to improve their Phys Ed ranking. Greg asks Mr. Underwood if he can finish his sit-ups as homework, and he agrees as long as he gets proof. Greg paints fake abs with mascera on his chest, and many other boys follow suit. However, their ploy is ruined when the mascera runs because of their sweat. Mom tells Greg that he has to start buying his gifts with his own money, which he usually does at the Holiday Bazaar. Greg decides to sell his signed graphic novel, but it is revealed to be a fake signature and realizes his Mom must've signed it because she got tired of waiting. Greg forgets that he had to get a gift for his holiday buddy but Mom manages to get him at the last minute. At the store, Greg spots Drummies and decides to create his own Holiday Bazaar. He and Rowley hang posters at the school, but it starts to rain and the color is attached to the wall. Someone spots the two, but they take off. The school starts to spread rumors and investigate who was responsible. Rowley turns Greg and himself in, but only states Greg's name. Greg decides to take one for the team and scrubs the dye off. The police leave a note stating they'll be back to Greg's horror. However, the family, minus Dad, are trapped inside the house. Manny manages to hack Greg's Net Kritterz account and spends all of his coins and points in that game. To keep the boys entertain, Mom brings out some board games to keep them occupied. Greg plays a magic trick on Manny that there's a hole in the table. Manny tries that with Mom's glasses and breaks them. Mom then tells Greg has to take care of Manny and to feed him. Manny throws huge tantrums, but Mom backs Manny up much to Greg's dismay. The next morning, Greg heads into the basement and finds out that it was a foot underwater, ruining most of their stuff. The four spend the day clearing the water out and Mom has Rodrick sleep in Greg's room for the time being. Greg heads back to the basement to salvage stuff and is reunited with Alfrendo, which Greg figures Dad hid. Greg notices the food was starting to dwindle down and decides to survive on a jawbreaker. The electricty cuts out and then powers off. Manny hides in his room while the three huddle together to keep warm. Greg misplaces Alfrendo again and is forced to shower. Following that, Rowley asks Greg if they want to build a snowman but Greg asks how his family is living without power. Greg sends Rowley away and tells Mom. Mom has Greg check the fuse box and finds out the power is all turn off save Manny's bedroom. Greg investigates and finds Manny in his room with a heather, toys, and food. He questions him, but Manny starts bawling it's because he doesn't know how to tie his shoes. The snow plow arrives and clears the snow and Dad comes home with food. Mom has Greg head to the police station and deliver their gift. Greg hides his face, thinking he's wanted, and delivers the gift. He remembers he had asked for money and shovels snow off the driveway, but finds nothing. He returns home when the police enter, but instead of asking for Greg, they want last-minute gifts. Greg tries to give them Alfrendo, but the cops got freaked out by looking at Alfrendo and made up a lie that they won't accept used toys just to go quickly go away from there. Greg wakes up Christmas morning with no presents, but Mom says they're wrapped in trash bags since the blizzard messed up Santa's schedule. Returning from church, Greg sees a newspaper which thinks that he unselfishly cleared the snow so homeless people can get food from the Soup Kitchen. Greg then made a new Neigbourhood Tattler edition,he revealed he is the do-gooder but he didn't say what he was exactly doing,he just said that he thought of doing the right thing,Greg,Rodrick and Manny got V-neck sweaters,then they had to go to Church,Greg wore some other clothing also inside the sweater and when he came back he was so much sweating that he had to took of his shoes and get the water out in the sink. Inspiration "I’m very excited to be writing the sixth Diary of a Wimpy Kid book, which features the Heffley family being snowed in,” says author Jeff Kinney. “Having just experienced an epic winter in New England, I’ve had plenty of to draw from." http://www.mandagroup.com/2011/05/wimpy-kid-6-announced/ Trivia *Many fans thought this book would be a blueish/greenish color called "The Stress" after a YouTube user made a fake cover of the book that looked real. *This book focuses on Manny with Greg as well as every other book. *Many fans believed to think that Manny was no longer spoiled, but in this book Manny is just like he usually is. *A Scholastic book order would get you two free bookmarks when you preorded it, and when the book itself came, it was in paperback and a note was in it complete with Jeff Kinney's signature. *It was revealed in this book that Greg won a contest to see how much a goat weighs. He won a goat but Frank wouldn't let him keep it. *Its likely that Manny is smarter than kids his age since he was able to figure out how to change Greg's password to net kritterz and change the parental control on the TV. *The paperback version officialy came out in the UK on 30th January 2013 and people could also send Jeff Kinney some photos when your ordering it and he will give one which has the photo you sent on the cover instead of Manny and Greg there. Gallery Diary_of_a_Wimpy_Kid_6_pre-release_poster.gif References Category:Books Category:Books in Diary of a Wimpy Kid (series) Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series